ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Does This Dimension Make Me Look Fat?
Does This Dimension Make Me Look Fat? is the second episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity. Plot Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were fighting Sevenseven in Kevin's Car Garage. He shot a laser at him. Luckily, Gwen was able to sheild them with a mana sheild just in time. (Sevenseven): RAGAHFRAFA!! (Translated="I'm gonna kill you!!") (Ben): What? (Kevin): I think he said "RAGAHFRAFA!!". Kevin absorbs some concrete and shifts his hand into a mallet. (Sevenseven):﻿ TRADIMERKO!! (Translated="Aw, Fudge!!") POW! PUNCH! KICK! UPPERCUT! LOWERCUT! EVERYOTHERDIRECTIONCUT! Paradox flashes in. (Paradox): Ello, Govener! (Paradox Coughs.) Hello, Youngins! Sorry about that, I got an extreme case of the British flu. And I must say that was a marvelous battle! (Ben): The fights not over yet. (Paradox): Oh, sorry. (Pause) What? Even I can have bad timing! Paradox Flashes Out Gwen pins Sevenseven to the wall with mana. She creates a big ball of anodite ennergy and blasts the ceiling that colapes on Sevenseven. (Voice): Great job! I'll take it from here. Ben turns around to see- (Ben): Magister Labrid?!! Hey, Tennyson! Stop breaking the fourth wall and let me finish narrating!! (Ben): NAH! (Sticks his tounge out at the camera) (Gwen): We saw you die in Ben 10 Returns, Part 2! What did I just narrate?!!! (Labrid): Oh, that! I was practicing for my magic show. Didn't you read my pamphlet? Labrid hands Ben a copy of his pamphlet. (Ben/Reading): "Magicster Labrid", Tuesdays to Fridays, 4:00 AM to 8:00 PM. (Ben/Not Reading:) Why don't you go from Mondays to Fridays? (Labrid): Everybody hates Mondays, Ben. (Gwen): YEAH, BEN, GOSH! (Labrid): Every Monday I nap the whole day. (Ben): Isn't today Monday? (Labrid): Oh, I better get going!! Labrid jumps in his ship. (Kevin): What about Sevensev- Labrid Takes Off. Paradox flashes back in. (Paradox): So is it over now? (Ben): I guess so. (Paradox): Good, I need your help in a cross-time world! (Gwen): No! Wait! Paradox snaps his fingers and the team teleports to a place with gray skies and destroyed building debris. They were in an alleyway. (Kevin): Paradox ditched us! (Gwen): This must be the cross time world. It's a good thing I'm here because it really needs a touch-up! (Ben): Let's ask that guy. Excuse me, sir, but hat is going o- (The stranger turns around) YOU'RE ME!! Theme song! (Alt. Ben): Yes, that is correct. This tragedy is simply one word: Vilgax. (Gwen): He's Alive?! (Alt. Ben): Correct. He conquered 10 more worlds and used the power to take over our Earth. We have been trying to stop him but his forces heavily guard every sector in town. (Kevin): You mean like that? Everyone turns around to see some drones. Gwen fires up her mana, Kevin absorbs some nearby stone, Both Bens transform. (Ben): Swampfire! Man, it's good to bring back old favorites! (Alt. Ben): Lodestar! Gwen shot mana at the robots but it didn't effect them. Alt. Ben levitated them together causing them to explode. (Alt. Ben): Forgot. The drones are mana proof. Ben shot fire at two more drones. (Ben): Now that was a major "burn"! Kevin and Gwen are surronded by drones when they are levitated against a wall. Then, Ben uses fire to blow them up. Both Bens detransform and high-five. (Ben): Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! How about we celebrate with some smoothies and chilli fries? (Alt. Ben): Unfortunetly, we don't have time. Vilgax's for- (Gwen): Wait a minute, where are your dimension's Gwen and Kevin? (Alt. Ben): Sadly, Vilgax's drones easily got to Gwen with them being mana proof. Kevin later decided to make Vilgax pay for what he did to Gwen. Vilgax was too strong for him. Now I have been hiding out ever since. Now you must go, or they will get you, too. (Ben): Sorry, not gonna happen. A dimension without Ben Tennyson is like an hour without chili fries. We can't give up when so many lives are at stake! We need to do something while we still can. Heroes don't give up, unless you want your family and friends to die at the hands of Vilgax. Vilgax may have won battles, but the war is still ours! Many heroes are counting on you: Sem Foremin, Sound Wave. They need your help and you're letting them down. The team walked out of the alley and away from alternate Ben, who hung his head part in shame of himself, and part of disappointment in himself, for not stopping them from confronting Vilgax. The scene switched to the team, now wallking in the streets, where busted cars, demolished buildings with broken glass and huge craters in them scattered over the area. The roads seemed to have broken up into rubble on parts of it, as well. More drones, slightly larger than the others approached. (Kevin, absorbing a car): I don't think they're gonna let us through. (Gwen): You'd think so. She made two large walls of mana in between them, then crushed them into the buildings. The team continued to move. More of the drones approached. Gwen shot mana at a few, while another fired up a laser at her. (Kevin): I don't think so. (runs up to it with blade hands and slices it apart) A few more drones approached from the wreckage of buildings, alleys, and crossing ways of the street. (Ben): It's hero time. (transforms) Upchuck! He ate a lamp post, then spit an energy ball that was slightly bigger than usual and it was faster, too. It hit 2 drones, and it even caused a large explosion, which blew up more of the drones. Kevin created an asphalt shockwave by pounding the road, sending it towards some of the robots, destroying them, too. (Gwen): Eradiko! Mana came from her hands and encased a few of the drones into a bubble of mana, where they exploded. She fired multiple mana blasts at others. Upchuck ate some building debris he had picked up and spit it at some drones. He was about to eat more when Kevin picked him up by his tail and threw him into more drones. (Ben, detransforming): What was that for? (Kevin): Hey, you guys are always tossing me around like I'm a weapon. And I can't do the same? (Gwen): Guys. These drones are coming from everywhere. Another wave of drones, much bigger came up surronding them from all directions. Gwen held up a shield around them. The drones began to crack at the shield. (Kevin): Any bright ideas, Tennyson? (Ben): I can think of- Suddenly, they were on Vilgax's ship. Gwen 'put down' the shield. (Kevin): You teleported us onto Vilgax's ship? (Vilgax): No, I did. It's time I finished you off for good. Along with your friends, who should both be dead. (Ben): Don't think so. (transforms) Upchuck! He fired multiple blasts of energy at Vilgax, which caused him to stumble back. Meanwhile... (Alt. Ben): The other Ben's right. I'm a hero. I should start acting like it. (sees Vilgax's ship) Looks like they made it. But they won't last for long by themselves. (slams Omnitrix dial down) Jetray! (Omnitrix): Error. Aerophibian DNA sample genetically corrupted. This transformation is currently not available. (Alt. Ben): Opps. I forgot about that. Guess it's time for something alternate! (transforms) Ditto! He duplicated into 2 Dittos. They both hit the Omnitrix dial at the same time, changing back into 2 Alt. Bens. Alt. Ben #2 transforms into Humungousaur, and picks up Alt. Ben, then throws him at the ship. Before hitting the ship, Alt. Ben becomes Blitzwolfer, crashing right into the ship and breaking in. Gwen had Vilgax tied up in mana, but was struggling to hold him down, while Ben spit a lot of energy at him and Kevin put some energy bonds on his wrists. But he broke free of Gwen's mana (though the energy bonds still held his wrists) which caused the trio to fly back and Ben detransformed. (Vilgax): You aren't powerful enough to defeat me! He ran up to kick alternate Ben, but he caught his leg in the air, and twisted it backwards (which of course, is extremely painfull) and then he used his sonic roar to propell Vilgax at a great speed through the side of the ship and plummet into the ground. Later, there was a crater there were the team and Alt. Ben had regrouped with Paradox as well. Vilgax was being arrested by some Plumbers. The sun was also back out. (Paradox): Great work, young Bens, you are exceeding standards that many of your alternate counterparts and future selves have lacked quality in. (Both Bens): Really? Thanks! (Paradox): (to the "original dimension's" Ben) I'll see you the next time I need your assistance, or vice versa, as the possibilities are variable. And I would be one to know. As for now, I must help out this Tennyson with getting the Plumber's reunited and cleaning up this world. The rubble was shown from earlier, but even far more worse than it was before. Ben and Co. were teleported in a white flash of light back to their own dimension, back to where they were before they left, Paradox isn't present. (Ben): Sevenseven and Vilgax in one day. I think that's a record. This calls for smoothies! The End! Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Paradox (first reappearance) *Alternate Ben Tennyson (first appearance) Villains *Sevenseven (first reappearance) *Alt. Vilgax (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Swampfire (first reappearance) *Upchuck (first reappearance, x2) By Alternate Ben *Lodestar *Ditto (first reappearance) *Humungousaur (first reappearance) *Blitzwolfer (first reappearance) Major Events *Swampfire, Upchuck, Ditto, Humungousaur, and Blitzwolfer make their first reappearances. *The team travels to an alternate timeline where Vilgax has taken over. *Alternate Ben and Alt. Vilgax make their first appearances. *Sevenseven makes his first reappearance. *Professor Paradox also makes his first reappearance. Gallery Cross_Time_Ben.png|Cross-Time Ben Tennyson Cross-Time_Ben Wolf.png|Cross-Time Blitzwolfer Cross-Time_Humungosaur.png|Cross-Time Humongosaur Cross-Time_Lodestar.png|Cross-Time Lodestar Ditto_Cross-Time.png|Cross-Time Ditto Is That Me!.PNG|Ben meeting his Cross-Time counterpart ﻿ Category:Ultimate Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Redoalien Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity